Voodoo Doll
by coldwarm
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu sesosok namja tampan di hutan belakang sekolahnya. *ini summary apa?* So many warning in here! Main pair: ChanBaek slight!KrisBaek, etc [baru prolognya ini] GS


**Voodoo Doll [prolog]**

* * *

_Coldwarm presents_

**- ChanBaek-Voodoo Doll -**

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, etc (you can find the others in this story)

Genre: Romance, Mystery, Horror, Fantasy, Supernatural, Comedy (little), School Life

Length: Chaptered

Rate: Untuk percobaan, pengennya **T **dulu. Nanti kalau memungkinkan, bakal berubah jadi **M **mengingat ada gore-nya ekekekek.

Summary: Byun Baekhyun tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu sesosok namja tampan di hutan belakang sekolahnya.

Warn: **GS** for **uke**! So many **typos**, **OOC**, **kurang atau bahkan sama sekali gak serem**.

a/n: Inspired by VIXX - Voodoo Doll. Ini merupakan FF percobaan hehehe, soalnya lagi habis ide untuk FF Number 9, jadi iseng-iseng bikin FF ini. Gatau ini bisa dibilang songfict atau bukan. Tapi setelah ngedengerin lagu, nonton MV-nya, nyanyi lagunya (?), dan baca English translate-nya, juga beberapa penjelasan dari temen RP tentang MV-nya, Cold bikin FF ini secara garis besar yang tersirat dalam lagu ataupun MV-nya itu. Pas kebanyakan temen RP bilang MV-nya serem, Cold coba tonton, dan… Emang serem sih yang full ver-nya, kalo clean ver.-nya gak terlalu sih. Kekeke. Tapi artinya ngena kok. Percaya deh, meskipun MV-nya serem. Ngeri aja member VIXX jadi boneka voodoo gitu, gak rela gitu, apalagi liat Ken sama N /? Trus ceweknya kayaknya seneng banget nyiksa mereka /apa._.

Yaudah, capcus yok! Happy reading!

* * *

**_05.45_**

**_Wed, June 3_****_th _****_2013_**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia turun dari motor Mio-nya, lalu sejenak memandangi gedung berlantai tiga dimana dirinya bersekolah, Busan High School. Masih lengang, sepi. Mungkin yeoja Byun itu terlalu kepagian, tapi itu kesukaannya. Ia terbiasa datang pagi seperti ini.

Ia tersenyum, lalu melepas helm pink dengan motif bunganya itu. Baekhyun menyandang tasnya menuju bagian belakang sekolah, terus berjalan hingga memasuki sebuah hutan lebat. Yeoja itu melangkah tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun di hatinya, padahal suasana disana gelap. Seolah ia tahu arah. Wajar saja, ia sering bolak-balik dari hutan dan sekolahnya setiap pagi.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua kaki rampingnya akhirnya membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Dimana mawar dan bunga terompet ungu 'menyambutnya' sebagai gerbang untuk memasuki tempat itu. Saat Baekhyun memijaki tempat itu, Tersedia sebuah bangku panjang bercat putih, dimana Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengagumi berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh disana.

"Hyaaaaah!"

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya selebar-lebarnya dan menghirup udara segar di taman itu. Ia sangat suka bau khas embun pagi juga bunga-bunga cantik yang berada di situ. Taman itu ia beri nama 'Secret Garden', karena taman ini menurutnya 'rahasia'. Rahasia karena tidak pernah ada yang mengunjungi taman ini. Tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukai fakta itu. Berarti tak ada yang akan mengusik ketenangannya disini.

Tapi… Tidak mungkin taman seindah ini tertata secara alami. Pernah Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu, namun seingat Baekhyun hampir tidak ada yang datang kesini, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang merawat taman ini. Masa bodoh—katanya.

Yeoja Byun itu tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya tenang dan ingin berlama-lama berada disitu adalah taman itu—setelah kamarnya, tentu saja. Bahkan ia merelakan tidur cantiknya demi datang pagi.

Demi mendengar kicauan merdu para burung yang seolah bersahut-sahutan.

Demi memandangi warna-warni bunga yang menyegarkan mata, jiwa, dan pikirannya.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesal akan hal-hal ini.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku panjang putih itu, menyandarkan punggungnya disitu. Tasnya ia sampirkan di sebelahnya. Rileks sekali. Rasanya sangat tenang. Ditambah desiran angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hati.

_SREK SREK~_

Gemerisik itu mengusik pendengaran Baekhyun yang sedang merilekskan diri. Mata sipit yeoja itu terbuka, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Suara apa itu?" gumamnya, menanyai dirinya sendiri yang tidak tahu menahu tentang suara itu. Karena merasa itu hanya gangguan sesaat, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kembali.

_SREK SREK!_

Gemerisik itu muncul kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Baekhyun tidak berusaha untuk mengindahkan suara itu lagi.

_SREK SREK SREK!_

Dan kesabaran Baekhyun mendadak habis. Otak dan hatinya tidak sinkron sama sekali. Ia bangkit dari bangku putih itu, memasang telinganya dan berusaha mendengar dengan hati-hati untuk mencari asal suara itu. Kakinya melangkah sepelan mungkin. Ia berjingkat-jingkat.

_AHA! _Sorak yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Gemerisik itu berasal dari semak-semak yang berada di depannya. Baekhyun melangkah penuh kehati-hatian untuk mencapai tempat itu. Ia menyibak semak-semak itu, dan…

BRUK!

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Ia shock begitu melihat ada kelinci berbulu merah muda di pangkuannya. Hewan itu yang membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang, dan sayangnya bukannya Baekhyun kesal justru ia… Terpesona?

Ya, kelinci itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Kedua telinga panjangnya bergerak kesana kemari. Hembusan nafasnya menderu—kelinci itu ketakutan namun sepertinya tidak bisa lari. Dan seketika Baekhyun luluh dengan makhluk ini. Tentu saja, ia sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kemarilah."

Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, kelinci itu segera menghabrur ke pelukan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu dengan senang mengelus-elus bulu merah muda hewan itu, sementara si kelinci nyaman dalam pelukannya dan sesekali menggeliat lucu. Jika boleh, Baekhyun ingin sekali menjadikan kelinci yang ada di pelukannya sebagai peliharaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun bangkit sambil menggendong kelinci merah muda itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk seragam dan rok kotak-kotaknya yang berdebu karena terjatuh tadi. Baekhyun membawa kelinci itu ke bangkunya yang tadi. Seraya mengelus-elus bulu lembutnya, Baekhyun mengoceh-oceh pada kelinci itu seolah hewan polos itu mengerti pada ocehannya yang super cepat seperti kereta api. Sementara mata kelinci itu berbinar-binar seolah antusias dengan ocehan Baekhyun.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sadar akan sepasang mata yang memandangnya tajam dari kejauhan. Semakin lama pemilik mata itu semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat. Aura mencekam itu menyeruak dari dalam diri namja itu. Dan Baekhyun masih tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu asyik bermain dengan kelinci merah muda yang berbulu lembut itu, sampai akhirnya 'ia' berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun dengan **_death glare_**-nya.

Ketika orang itu datang, kelinci merah muda itu langsung melompat dari pelukan Baekhyun dan membuat yeoja itu tersentak.

"Yak, kelinci manis, kemana—"

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Sesosok namja tinggi berjubah hitam berada tepat di depannya. Tampan tapi menyeramkan... Dan kelinci itu kini berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang ke taman ini?"

Suara bass itu membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah. Sepertinya ia berada di antara hidup dan mati, atau mungkin juga… Terpesona?

* * *

Nah, udah segitu dulu ya, soalnya ini baru prolog. Jalan ceritanya udah mikir, tapi nunggu reaksi dulu kkk. Setuju ga setujunya ungkapin aja ya di review sekaligus kritik dan saran yang membangun juga, karena itu 'asupan gizi' Cold (?). Babayyy~


End file.
